Gone
by The Silent Wind
Summary: (AU) Inuyasha is sick and tired of the same relationship with Kikyo. So what does he do? You have to read to find out. A one-shot song fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha or "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Another good song so listen to it when when you have time. 

_What you see's not what you get _

_With you there's just no measurement _

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there _

_Your eyes they sparkle _

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain _

_You washed away the best of me _

_You don't care_

Inuyasha walked into school and met up with his girlfriend Kikyo. "Hey inu babe we need to talk in here quick," she said, motioning him into an empty classroom. When they got in she took a breath, "I wanna break up" Inuyasha looked both sad and angry. "Why?" "Because i'm not feeling our relationship right now," she replied. Inuyasha didn't say anything. He just went out and slammed the door.

_You know you did it _

_I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for _

_In this world _

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn _

_You're wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door _

_That is just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on _

_I'm already gone_

1month later

Inuyasha heard the phong ring, "Hello" he said. "Hi Inuyasha" came the other voice. "Kikyo?" he asked, suprised that she would call him. "Yeah, i was just calling. My mom is in the hospital so i just thought i would just call you. Listen i've been doing some thinking and maybe we should get back together. I think i'm up for it now," Inuyasha didn't have to think, "Sure"

_Sometimes shattered _

_Never open _

_Nothing matters _

_When you're broken _

_That was me whenever _

_I was with you _

_Always ending _

_Always over _

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster _

_I am breaking _

_That habit _

_Today_

2 weeks later

"Inuyasha, hi" Kikyo said, walking up to Inuyasha at the park. "Hey, babe" Inuyasha said, kissing her. "Can i tell you something?" she asked, softly. "Sure, anything." he said, happily. "Ummm, well there isn't any way to say this, but i wanna break up again." Inuyasha had that expression. "Why now?" he asked, up to his dog ears in anger. "Well because i think i like someone else and i..." but Inuyasha was already about a mile away. This happened again, and then Inuyasha was through.

_You know you did it I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for _

_In this world _

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn _

_You're wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door _

_That is just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on _

_I'm already gone_

Inuyasha was pacing around his room. "Who does she think i am? This will not happen again!!!!" he said to himself. He looked at his clock. "Oh no, i'm gonna be late for work." he yelled running out. He ran all the way to the movie theatre and put on his uniform. He went inside the booth and started giving people tickets. Just when the people cleared a girl walked in the booth. She looked like, but was not Kikyo. Inuyasha could tell.

_There is nothing you can say _

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe _

_Take the hint and walk away _

_'Cause I'm gone _

_Doesn't matter what you do _

_It's what you did that's hurting you _

_All I needed was the truth _

_Now I'm gone_

"Excuse me, are you new here?" he asked. "Yeah, i just moved here. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I just started working here today." she replied and sat down in the other chair. "So what school are you going to?" Inuyasha asked. "Ummm its that school right down the road. I don't know the name.." "Shikon high," He interupted. "Yeah, i go there too. " "Really? Can you show me around?" she asked. "Sure." They sat in silence. "So what are your hobbies, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I like to act, read, and i like writing poetry. What are your hobbies...ummm what's your name?" "Inuyasha. I like to act, sing, dance." They talked for the rest of their shift.

_What you see's not what you get _

_What you see's not what you get_

2 months later

Inuyasha and Kagome were now a couple. Inuyasha had seen Kikyo latley and she asked him once to get back together. "I'll think about it" came his reply. 'yeah right' he thought. Kikyo held on to those words.One day, the school was called to the auditorium, for the annual talent show that was held once a year. Before it began, Kikyo snuck backstage, "So..." she started. Inuyasha cut in, "I'm doing something special for you, Kikyo." he said, with his mind saying 'yeah, to get through to your thick head.' He smled and Kikyo went back to her seat. Everyone clapped as numerous people including Kagome got on stage and did some of their talents. 'Finally' Inuyasha thought. He got out there and sang the song, only pointing to Kikyo at the end:

_You know you did it I'm gone _

_To find someone to live for _

_In this world _

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight _

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn _

_You're wrong _

_If you think you can walk right through my door _

_That is just so you _

_Coming back when I've finally moved on _

_I'm already gone _

_I'm already gone _

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone _

_Already gone _

_I'm gone_

After he was done, he smelt Kikyo's tears. 'Score' he thought, walking off the stage. He kissed Kagome and thought 'bye Kikyo, hello Kagome.'

A/N: Thanks for reading it. Review!!!!!! Review!!!!!!


End file.
